Dark night
by shizu yummy
Summary: Malam gelap disebuah greja dua insan tersebut bergelut dihadapan tuhan. Warn! Yaoi/BL/ Fodor x Dazai / FyoDa/ rate M. #saya tak pintar buat summary. Pastur!Fyodor.


Dark night by Shizu Yummy.

Bungou stray dogs by Kafka Asagiri dan Sango Harukawa.

Saya **tidak pernah** mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dalam menulis ini hanya untuk asupan semata.

 **Warn!** : mengandung hubungan sesama alias **yaoi** gak doyan harap mundur, dan terdapat scane 17+ keatas harap saya tak ingin menodai kalian yang masih dibawah umur, typo-chan, OOC dll menyertai cerita ini. kalo masih ada kekurangan **SUDAH SAYA INGATKAN. DLDR!**

 **Fyodor Dostoyevsky x Dazai Osamu. (FyoDa)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Happy reading~**

Tirai gelap malam bertabur bintang. Pria bersurai brown melangkah tegas dan terhenti di sebuah greja manik coklatnya menangkap sosok yang kini berada didepannya. Seorang pastur.

"Kau datang lagi ke greja ini?" tanya pria bersurai hitam lurus–yang tak lain adalah sang kepala pastur digreja tersebut. Fyodor dostoyevsky.

Surai bergelombang tersenyum. "Tuhan bahkan tak mungkin memaafkan dosaku." balas pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah mantan dari anggota Port Mafia. Dazai osamu.

Dazai melangkah masuk kedalam greja, kaki jenjang terus melangkah menuju kursi jamaah dan kemudian terduduk. Memejamkan mata, memohon atas pengampunan tuhan.

Sang pastur hanya terdiam memandangi Dazai yang sedang berdoa. Matanya menatap lekat pria tersebut.

"Dosa apa yang telah kau perbuat?" tanya Fyodor yang langsung membuat dazai berjengit kaget.

Dazai tersenyum. "Sebuah dosa yang bahkan tak mungkin bisa di ampuni..." balasnya.

"Tak mungkin kau datang kemari hanya untuk berdoa." timpal Fyodor yang kini tesenyum.

Dazai menatap tirai gelap malam dihadapannya. "Kau sudah tau bukan?"

Pastur tersebut tersenyum–atau lebih tepatnya menyerigai.? Jemari kekar mengelus lembut lesung pipi pria dihadapannya, dilanjut dengan ibu jari yang mengusap pelan dua belahan bibir tersebut. "Dosamu memang benar-benar tak dapat diampuni."

Dazai terkekeh. Fyodor menghela nafas yang kemudian dilanjut mengecupi bibir yang sedari tadi ia sentuh. "Kau memang seorang pendosa yang harus diberi sebuah hukuman." bisik Fyodor, kemudian menubruk jatuh tubuh jenjang didepannya hingga terlentang pada sebuah kursi panjang–yang seharusnya menjadi tempat berdoa.

"Suci kan lah diriku." bisik Dazai mengelayutkan lengan pada leher jenjang sang kepala pastur. Dilanjut dengan jemari tentik yang dengan lihai membuka setiap buah kancing kemeja yang digunakan pria tersebut.

.

.

"Nghh..." Dazai mengeliat tak nyaman. Tubuhnya dikecup dan digrayangi oleh Fyodor. Kepala pastur tersebut kini melepas balutan perban yang menutupi tubuh bidang didepannya.

Lidah hangat terus membelai dua buah tonjolan merah yang kini mengeras. Terus mengecap tiap inci tubuh dibawahnya. Lengan kekar dengan lembut membelai tiap lekuk tubuh tersebut, tak ada satu pun yang terlewat. Disentuh lembut bagai porslen yang mudah rusak.

"Ahhhhgg" erang Dazai ketika Fyodor dengan usil Meremat kepunyaannya. Fyodor tersenyum meyerigai lengannya kini berpindah kebagian belakang satu jemari usil bermain memasuki lubang dibawah sana.

Menahan rasa nikmat dan sakit jemari lentik meremat surai gelap malam yang kini berantakan. "Fyodor–nghh... Jang–ahh.. Main-main." seru Dazai yang kemudian meraup kasar daun telinga sang pastur.

"Aku ingin hari ini kau yang melayaniku." ucap Fyodor kini melepaskan diri dari pelukan patnernya saat ini.

Kurva bibir tertarik kebawah–ekspresi tidak senang. "Kau ingin aku menservismu?" tanya Dazai yang langsung menubruk jatuh Fyodor. Dia diatasnya sekarang. Mendekatkan wajah, Dazai mengincar leher putih jenjang dihadapannya.

Mengecup-Menjilat-Menghisap–itu lah yang kini Dazai lakukan ia ingin menandai sang pastur mengklaim bahwa Fyodor miliknya.

Surai brown diusap lembut, membuat Dazai menghentikan kegiatannya. "Cium aku." pinta Fyodor yang langsung dihadiahi kecupan panas oleh sang patner.

"Nghh.. Ahh.." Dazai meleguh lidahnya kelu terlalu lama bergelut saliva mengalir keluar.

Melepas ciumannya Dazai menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau keras." ucap Dazai yang terduduk tepat diatas benda keras panjang yang kini berdenyut dibawah sana. Membuka kancing celana tersebut Dazai menatap benda keras yang kini mengacung dibawahnya, mengarahkan tepat pada lubangnya yang kini meminta untuk dimasuki.

Fyodor hanya menatap sosok yang kini memuaskannya–atau lebih tepatnya sosok yang kini sedang mencari kepuasan?

"Nghh... Ahh.. Sulit untuk ahh dimasukan.." desah Dazai ia mencoba mendorong paksa benda tegang tersebut. Terlihat jemari lentik yang ikut adil dalam melebarkan pintu masuknya.

Melihat hal tersebut Fyodor mendorong pinggul tanpa pikir panjang, mendudukkan paksa Dazai yang berada diatasnya. Sukses membuat tubuh tersebut menegang kaget. Kejantanan milik Fyodor masuk sepenuhnya tertancap didalam sana langsung mengenai titik kenikmatan.

"Akh... Ahh waa.. Sa-sakit.." pekik Dazai terisak air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Perih. Panas. Sakit.

"Aku sudah membantumu bergerak lah" perintah Fyodor.

Rasa sakit dan perih pada tubuh bawahnya masih terasa. Namun bukan halangan bagi Dazai untuk tetap berusaha menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Erangan erotis terus dikumandangkannya tanpa henti. Sakit dan Nikmat itulah yang kini dirasakan. Persetan dengan rumah tuhan mereka tetap melakukan perbuatan kotor tersebut.

Erangan serta Desahan terus berkumandang dalam greja tersebut. Bersyukur saat ini tengah malam tak ada orang yang akan datang untuk berdoa. Menghentakan pinggul lebih kasar Fyodor mengecap leher jenjang yang kini penuh peluh. Posisi Dazai kini terduduk dan memeluk erat sang pastur. Bagian bawahnya terus dibobol dengan kasar membuat tubuhnya terhentak naik turun.

"Ngahh.. Aku hng...ingin keluar" rancau Dazai dalam desahannya ia menggigit pundak Fyodor karna tak tahan, bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit tapi juga nikmat bercampur.

"Padahal aku ingin mencoba beberapa posisi." ucap Fyodor mendorong jatuh patner seksnya saat ini. Sebelah kaki digantungkan pada pundak. Lengan kekar lihai memijat benda panjang lain yang kini menegang meminta untuk dimanjakan.

"Ngaahh Pastur lebih cepat." Desahan panjang mengalun pada dua sosok yang kini menyatu. Hentakan tubuh semakin tak beraturan mencari puncak kenikmatan hingga keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

Dazai menarik nafas panjang, tubuhnya lelah. Ditatapnya sosok yang juga terengah diatasnya, lengan lentik mengelus pipi berpeluh dan tersenyum.

"Mau lanjut ke ronde berikutnya?" Fyodor menyerigai (lagi) kebanggaannya dibawah sana belum dikeluarkan. Dazai sukses membulatkan matanya tubuhnya terhentak kembali.

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya ada erangan panjang dan derit kursi yang terguncang. Sebuah malam yang panas dan hanya tuhan yang milihat serta menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kotor." gunam Fyodor yang saat ini menggendong bridal sosok yang kini tertidur–atau lebih tepatnya pingsan? Ditangannya. Ekor mata menatap kursi jemaah yang harus ia bersihkan nanti. Terlihat basah oleh keringat dan cairan lengket. Tampaknya esok ia harus mengadakan pembersihan pada ruang berdoa. Tidak etis juga melakukan hal kotor dihadapan sang tuhan. Lebih baik besok ia melakukannya di asrama pastur saja.

.

.

 **End**

A/n : Fix stop disini gue mo belingsatan nyumpah serapah dengan apa yg gue buat. Istigfar teterusan. TAPI SAYA BUTUH ASUPAN FYODA JADILAH BEGINI :"(( #huhu.. Ini rate M pertama pulak dan perdana buat pair FyoDa.. *nangis* ulangan agama kok bikin ginian.

Saya shipper soukoku garis tegang(?) tapi Saya juga punya banyak pair like dan otp yg belum terpenuhi dan terasup. Jadilah menciptakan sendiri ff ini tercipta juga gegara percakapan bejad pas mo ibadah... Hahaha.. Anjir emang. Thanks for my bes fren Salma and Yana. Saya terlalu malu buat edit adegan nganunya bila ada typo-chan atau berasa kecepetan-chan(?) disana maaf *sungkem* saya gak pinter bikin ginian amburusut pas dibagian ena.

Kalo anda ship Fyoda colek2 saya ya jangan sungkan :"")) #walau ku tak yakin ada... mengingat Fyodor banyak hatersnyan.. Huhu.. :"""(( terlalu haus uke dazai tuh gini.

 **Ada yang berniat mereview?**


End file.
